Haywire
by Triscia95
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFITCTION FOR THE HOST. THE ONLY THINGS THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE HOST IS THE FACT THAT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE PHOTO I USED AS MY COVER FROM THE UPCOMING MOVIE AND THAT THE MALE IS MAX IRONS WHO PLAYS JARED HOWE IN THE HOST BUT THE STORY IS NOT RELATED TO THE HOST. Max is celebrating his first 4th of July when he meets a girl that he just can't seem to stay away fr


THIS IS NOT A FANFITCTION FOR THE HOST. THE ONLY THINGS THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE HOST IS THE FACT THAT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE PHOTO I USED AS MY COVER FROM THE UPCOMING MOVIE AND THAT THE MALE IS MAX IRONS WHO PLAYS JARED HOWE IN THE HOST BUT THE STORY IS NOT RELATED TO THE HOST.

It was a New England Fourth of July. An unusually hot summer in New Hampshire that made swimming pools boil and air-conditioning's set as high as they could be.

The Fourth of July was spent outside on a cloudless 100 + degree day. The adults spent the day under tents drinking and talking while the kids were in the pool, only getting out to eat. Occasionally they would run around the yard with squirt guns and water balloons.

The sun had set a little over a half an hour ago, the heat from the day still lingering in the air; though it was easier to be up and moving without the blistering sun beating down on to your skin.

My father had set up a fire, the adults gathered around it their drinks still in their hands. The younger kids were still in the pool while the older kids were around the neighborhood playing man hunt, which is pretty much hide and seek tag.

I had just finished bring in the dishes and food from outside in to the kitchen. Every year it's the same; once the sun goes down, because I do the dishes as my chore around the house, I was supposed to bring in the food and dishes and wash them while everyone ells still enjoys the party till late into the night.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs from behind me. I didn't recognize them; all I knew was that they were too heavy for a female. "What are you doing cleaning?" It was Max, his accent working around his words.

My father and brother had gone to play basketball at the park yesterday and meant Max shooting by himself. He was staying alone in town for a couple of weeks as he just finished filming a movies down in Boston. My father had started a conversation about the Fourth of July party and Max, being from England, had yet to experience _our_ Fourth of July party, he invited him, and obviously he had said he'd come. He fit in incredible well with our family and friends. He wasn't very shy and was able to jump into conversations easily.

"Mom, she doesn't want the food sticking to the plates and leaving marks, plus I think she just prefers to order me around whenever she gets the chance." He leaned against the counter on one elbow watching me scrub the food off of a pan.

"I realized that today, she had you running in and out of the house all day." I pressed my lips together, my brows lifting; he was right, though it wasn't anything knew. Nobody ever realized, yet he did; was he watching me through the day?

"Does she do that all the time, do you get any time to relax?" He asked, caring on a conversation.

I smiled letting out a little huff. "Relax, I've never heard of the word before, what exactly does it mean?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled to the ground at my comment. "Here let me show you." He said softly leaning off the counter and moving behind me. "Put the dishes down." He ordered me.

"You can show me what relaxing is when I'm done."

I felt his head shake back and forth unhappy at my response, he took a deep breath in and sighed. "Tessa put the dishes down." I ignored his orders again.

Still standing behind me, he grabbed my hands shaking the dishes out of them. "Now," he said in my ear, "close your eyes." Instead I just rolled them. "Tessa, listen to me, close your eyes." I sighed and did as he told.

"Now," He said as his arms wrapped around my stomach reaching for my waist, where they sat as he continued talk. "Stop thinking about everything you need to do, let your shoulders go loose, let the weight of your head disappear." He whispered the orders into my ear.

His lips were so close I could feel the heat of his breath brush against my ear sending a tingle shooting down my spine. "Think as if there is nothing ells in this world right now, just the two of us. Our bodies entwined the heat from the sun still on our skin."

His words were turning me on, my breathing quickening. I wasn't sure if that was what he intended but if it was it was working.

He stopped whispering, though his lips stayed close to my body. As his lips moved they left a trail of tingles in their place even though they never touched my skin.

Then he pressed his lips right under my ear, a burst of heat and tingles hit the spot almost making me moan. His lips lifted from my skin and kissed me again right next to the first kiss and continued to kiss me again. He slowly kissed down my neck. I moved my head to the side making my neck more accessible to his kisses.

Max unwrapped his right arm from around my body leaving a cold spot on my skin where it once was. He lifted his arm to my right shoulder placing his hand on my shoulder where the strap to my tank-top laid. He slowly slid it down, taking the strap with his hand. His entire palm was on my skin sliding down my shoulder to my arm as his lips continued trailing down my neck to my shoulder.

"Max!" My voice came out as a whisper of his name.

Just as my shoulder stopped to my arm he stopped kissing my skin instead he placed his chin on my shoulder. "Yes." I felt a grin stretch on his lips. He lifted his chin off my shoulder, his lips traveled back up to my ear. "What do you what?" Max whispered. His arm that was still around my stomach squeezed my waist on the right side of me.

"You!" I said heavily. I turned around hard wrapping my arms around his head. My hands grasped the back of his head pulling him hard to my lips. I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips. My lips crashed into his sending a burst of explosions threw my body. His lips were soft, yet warm from my skin. I could taste the beer still on his lips from the day and his skin smelled of the sun.

He wrapped his arms around me picking me up off the ground just a little bit to move me quickly up against the wall.

My back was pressed against the cool wall making the kiss feel even more intense. His body pressed up against mine so much that I could feel his abs between both of our shirts. His hands were on my waists pulling my hips to his.

He smiled slightly as he bit my bottom lip. I let out a little gasp of pleasure making my lips part which gave him the chance to slip his tongue into my slightly parted lips sending our tongues together tangling. He tasted so sweet yet so sour.

My senses were in over drive trying to comprehend every movement we made, every smell that lingered off of him, every sweet taste that escaped from his lips.

The feeling of him was driving me crazy. I grabbed at him tighter, the both of us getting rough. He grabbed the back of my thighs lifting me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as tightly as possible. We had leaned away from the wall just slightly enough for him to slam me back against the wall again; making me push my lips against his harder and rougher.

His lips left mine; they trailed down my jaw, to my neck, slowly to my collar bone, to the top of my breast. "Max!" I said his name almost out of breath.

He lifted his head, placing his forehead to mine. My arms were gently wrapped around his neck; his arms still had a hold of my thighs as he held me up.

I didn't realize till now that I was hardly breathing. I smiled at the thought. "That was intense." I said still getting over the adrenalin from his hands over my body, from those soft warm lips.

"I'd never felt _that_ before, the intensity of all that was…" Max trailed off.

"Amazing!" I said finishing his sentence.

"Yes, you're something so different; I've never craved a touch so much before. It was like, the more you touched me, hugged me closer the more I craved it." Max talked staring at my lips.

"Ya, I know the feeling." A smile spread across his lips.

"Tessa." Max dropped my legs from around my waist. He stepped away from me as I brushed myself off.

Anna, an eight year old whose family we have been close to since she was only a few weeks old, stood in front of the back porch door which lead to the back yard. "Yes Anna?" I asked.

"Your mom said that they were going to start making s'mores and if you wanted to you could come down stairs and have some."

I smiled at her. I was still trying to compose myself after the experience with Max which made everything in my entire body go haywire. "Okay, we'll be right down." She smiled and skipped out of the house. She seemed oblivious to Max.

Max just smiled and grabbed my hand leading me out side.

I sat next to Max on the two seated rocker in front of the fire.

We all made s'mores, laughing and telling stories; of course my mother started telling stories about _me_ when I was a baby. Most of them I didn't mind but with Max here I wasn't too thrilled with it, though he seemed to be getting a kick out of the stories.

I was leaning against Max, though not trying to make anything to obvious, when I felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He took it out looking at the screen. "I have to get going, it's getting late." He got up and hugged my mom goodbye and thanked my dad for inviting him. He waved goodbye as I walked him out to his car.

He leaned against the driver's side door holding my hands and pulling me closer to him. I wasn't looking at him; I couldn't because I was scared. What had happened a couple hours ago, I'd never felt before and the thought of losing that I almost thought I was going to start crying.

"What wrong?" For the first time his accent made me giggle a little, without the heat and passion he sounded a bit different.

I shook my head shaking it off. "It's nothing."

"Tessa, talk to me, stop hiding what you're thinking."

I let out a sigh. "I'm scared." I said slowly.

He cupped my chin with his hand, pulling my face up to look at him. "Of what?"

"It sounds selfish but, that feeling when you wanted me so much, I want it again. I don't want you to leave and have this be the last time I see you."

My chin still in his hand he replied. "I'm not going to let you go."

How could he be sure? What if he tried to stay in contact with me but, with him living across the ocean and his busy schedule just slowly ended up making me disappear from his life?

I tried to look away but he snapped my head back sharply to face him. "Nothing will ever make me forget you, or ever let you go. Do you understand that?" I shook my head truly believing every single word.

He gently pressed his warm lips against mine. He no longer tasted of beer but now of sweet marshmallows and chocolate.

His lips lifted from mine and placed them on my forehead. He then turned away and got into the car. "Before I leave for England tomorrow night, I promise to stop by and say goodbye." I smiled at him; I leaned into the car, his window down, and kissed him gently.

I watched as he drove down the street disappearing in the dark. With Max gone the air seemed cold and silent as I walked to the back yard.


End file.
